championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions Online Wiki
|} |- | |- | |- | We've also added the new Vehicle Showcase room, where you'll be able to see available vehicle designs, in Renaissance Center where the Q-Store used to be. The vehicle showroom is the one stop shop for all Champions to browse Mark 2 vehicles, upgrade your Mark 1 vehicle, and to check out the brand new stunning Mark 2’s available in the C-Store. The new Mark 2 vehicles pack a punch and also feature incredible new designs. The new Hover Tanks and Grav Ghariots will come with 4 weapons and 3 mods (split between defense and support). Grav Bikes, Hawkwings, Exocets , and VOTLs will come equipped with 3 weapons and 4 mods (split between defense and support). Since we've added the Mark 2 vehicles, we've knocked down the prices of most C-Store vehicles, down to 1200 ZEN. (The Stealth Hawkwing and Wilson VTOL are 1400 ZEN.) And if you've recently won an Arrowhead or Adder from the Heartstring lockbox, your vehicle should automatically be converted to Mark 2. In addition to introducing upgraded vehicles, we are also tuning vehicles and various weapon systems. Vehicles have been given a lower in-combat speed, to help avoid overshooting your target, and we’ve altered how boost works. There were also slight changes to weapon damage. We’ve received a lot of feedback from the community about updating vehciles and we are more than excited to be able to bring this update to the game. Which vehicle will you be upgrading? Let us know in the official Champions Online Forums. | |} |- | Come down to Renaissance Center and meet the stars of the 1960s Foxbat TV show. Special Guest of Honor: Foxbat himself! (If anyone knows the current whereabouts of Foxbat, please contact the information desk immediately.) Renaissance Center is filled with Foxbat fans, cosplayers, and of course the stars of the hit TV series: Matt Hunt, Jeff Hill and Foxbat himself. FoxbatCon begins soon, heroes. During the event, you'll have a chance to pick up FoxbatCon Swag Bags from villains, all containing great prizes. Plus, complete missions throughout the event to earn Foxbat Cred, event currency that can be traded for special items from the convention merchant. Over the course of the event, we’ll be introducing new missions and a new Foxbat-themed lockbox. Be sure to check back with us soon for more information about the upcoming FoxbatCon Event! | |} |- | There will be four Rampages in total: UNTIL Sky Command, Gravitar, the Lemurian Invasion, and the brand new Fire and Ice Rampage. These Rampages will rotate every three days through the fifth Alert slot. Each Rampage is for ten players. Want to earn the ultimate Justice Gear? You’ll need to face all four rampages where each will have a chance to drop a different token type. Collect multiple of each type, add some Drifter Salvage, and you’ll be able to exchange it for Justice Gear. Justice Gear is a step up from the old Legion gear, with four slots for stat-boosting MODs, plus very good stats baked in. If you're a costume fiend, there's plenty to scavenge from the Rampages, including tons of military and first-responder costume pieces. You'll be able to get items like construction vests, UNTIL accessories and more! Plus, experience the challenging new Fire and Ice Rampage, and battle against the first couple of crime: Kenina Blaze and Frosticus! You'll need to coordinate with your team to survive traps, escape prisons, and dodge their all-out area attacks. Make sure you defeat them both at the same time, though -- you might not like what happens if you don’t. Head here to read more about the new rampage and the powers these villains possess. The new Private Queues mean you won’t have to worry about random players joining the instance, so you can coordinate perfectly with your team to face the Rampages. Queue up with a full ten-man group and take on each of the rampages. New costumes, new challenges and new perks await you! Login after maintenance and enjoy the Rampage Revamp! |} |- | Every Hero needs a place to get away from it all and now they can. Hideouts are highly themed personal maps that have customization options and offer basic convenience. The best part about them is that they are easy to get to, it’s a snap to host parties, and the more you have the more you can make them look just right for your Hero. |} |- | |- | |} __NOEDITSECTION__ 000